


Я тебя никогда не забуду

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Healing, Healing Sex, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, Out of Character, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: переселение душ. Альтернативная концовка БПВ.<br/>Предупреждения: ООС (Ричард и Ли – не актёры). Средиземье существует, но книг Толкиена и фильмов ПиДжея не было, действие происходит в наше время.<br/>Написано для команды fandom Richard Armitage 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Впервые за многие века Лес занесло снегом.

Король шёл, не разбирая дороги, ноги сами несли его давно изученной тропой, хоть и не было сейчас в Лесу никакой тропы – только белая, холодная снежная равнина. Он шёл долго, около часа. В эту часть Леса редко забредали его сородичи – деревья здесь были темны стволами, ветви искривлены, с коры свисали мхи и лишайники. Поднырнув под толстую ветку, Король остановился на поляне, в центре которой возвышался небольшой бугорок. И возвышенность, и поляна были теперь покрыты толстым белым одеялом, окружающий Лес не подавал признаков жизни.

Лицо Короля, похожее на застывшую маску, помрачнело ещё больше. Его ручей, его любимый друг! Неужели и он погиб, скованный внезапной стужей?!

Остановившись возле бугорка, Король воздел руки к небу. Воздух вокруг высокой, стройной фигуры заискрился. Над поляной пронёсся лёгкий ветерок. Пальцы Владыки замерцали – и под его ногами стал таять снег. Сначала – тонкой линией вдоль его сапог, потом от его ног словно побежали молнии, становясь всё шире. Через несколько минут ноги Короля коснулись земли, а на краю пригорка обнажилась от снега крошечная, выложенная камнями купель, в которой бурлил едва живой родник. Король опустился на колени перед своим другом и поднес к нему ладони, согревая теплом. Вскоре родник зажурчал веселее, забурлила вода – и, разливаясь, стала растапливать зимнюю стужу. Там, где пробегали струйки, земля просыпалась – и через полчаса вдоль ручья стала пробиваться первая травка, а поляна постепенно освобождалась от снега.

***

Что это было - сон? Но он казался невероятно реальным, очнувшийся мужчина до сих пор чувствовал холод снега под ногами и прикосновение весёлых струек ручейка к рукам. Он огляделся по сторонам: всё как всегда – его спальня, обои, шкафы – только в воздухе, казалось, остался запах леса, снега и свежей травы. Однако рабочий день не ждал – пора было ехать в офис.

Утро началось как обычно: пришла бухгалтер подписывать счета. Дела фирмы в целом шли неплохо, но пара молодых ребят – вчерашние студенты – накосячили в проекте, и крупный заказчик теперь задерживал оплату. Видимо, покупку нового сервера для обработки видео придётся отложить на месяц, а то и на два – смотря как удастся договориться с заказчиками.

День прошёл без эксцессов, а вечером они неплохо посидели в джаз-баре с Вероникой. Она сегодня освободилась пораньше и была менее усталой, чем обычно. Родители Вероники остались в Польше, и ей приходилось работать в прямом смысле «за себя и за того парня» – старший брат, оставшийся жить с предками, никак не мог найти работу.

Ночи же Ли в последнее время немного боялся... ночевал он один – торопить Веронику не хотелось, а вот сны разрешения не спрашивали и приходили, когда им вздумается. По утрам, после очередных снов, после пребывания неизвестно где и непонятно, в каком качестве, становилось всё труднее настраиваться на работу... Ну не рассказывать же, право, подчинённым, что представлял себя Лесным Королём? Бред какой-то!

Однако из этого бреда могла получиться неплохая идея для очередной игрушки. Фирма Ли – небольшая, но уже довольно известная на рынке – выпускала компьютерные игры. Оставаться на плаву удавалось за счёт того, что сюжеты они придумывали сами – благо, фантазии хватало, что у самого Ли, что у его команды – и поэтому роялти никому платить не приходилось, все доходы они оставляли себе. Вот и нынешние свои сны Ли списывал на разыгравшуюся фантазию – то ли скорая весна тому виной, то ли ещё какие прегрешения... серьёзно думать об этом не хотелось – ну, приходят сюжеты – и, слава Богу. Смущало только, что в последних снах он уж слишком «от первого лица» всё видел. И ещё – постоянное ощущение даже не дежавю, а возвращения домой. Как будто это здесь он был в гостях, на время, а там – в Лесу – дома и навсегда.

 

В ближайшие выходные Ли решил засесть за сценарий для новой игры. Благо, никаких других серьёзных планов на эти дни всё равно не было. В пятницу вечером они мило погуляли с Вероникой, часов в одиннадцать он был уже дома, лёг, не включая телевизора, и прекрасно выспался, как ни странно, совершенно без снов. Утром сварил себе кофе, потом ещё чашку, выкурил сигарету на балконе, нежась под тёплыми лучами почти весеннего солнца – и засел писать. И вот тут... нет, он не упал в обморок, да и загипнотизировать его было некому – дома он был один. Но очнулся он уже ближе к вечеру, и ему казалось, что прошло не полдня, а месяца как минимум три. В комнате так же, как тогда, утром, пахло лесом и ещё, почему-то, молодым вином и немного сырым камнем. Он вспомнил, что перед «пробуждением» его собратья-эльфы пировали, отмечая скорый приход весны. А камнем пахло потому, что их... нет, его дворец... был сложен из камня, а погода в конце зимы стояла сырая.

Перед ним на столике лежал раскрытый блокнот, приготовленный для записи сценария. Исписано в нём было всего две страницы, странным, похожим на острые веточки, почерком. В конце стояла размашистая, но изящная подпись и имя: Трандуил. Почему-то затаив дыхание, Ли принялся читать написанное.

«Дорогой мой Торин,

Всё ли хорошо под Горой?

Я не видел тебя вот уже полгода, уж не гневаешься ли ты?

Здоровы ли твои сородичи, полны ли закрома? Слышал, что в Эреборе скоро ожидается пополнение – ваши родичи собираются прийти по весне на старые места. Надеюсь, что дороги этой весной просохнут достаточно быстро.

В Дейле, похоже, тоже всё неплохо, и торговля с ними налаживается.

Если помнишь, в прошлый твой визит мы посадили молодой мэлорн. Так вот, он принялся и уже пустил первые листочки. А в Лесу мои подданные недавно обнаружили свежие лисьи норы – похоже, Лес оживает, надеюсь, с весной снова зазеленеет, как прежде, и между Эребором и Андуином снова раскинется зелёное море.

Помнишь ли ты ту ночь в Лесу: запахи трав, пение птиц, шорохи ночных зверей?

Если в твоих бесконечных королевских делах найдётся пара свободных дней – буду рад принять тебя в своих покоях. Надеюсь, в этот раз вы придёте числом меньше тринадцати.

Трандуил»

Бред какой-то! Торин, Трандуил, Эребор, Андуин... нет, слова, конечно, красивые. Но почему опять это навязчивое ощущение, что он точно знает, о ком идёт речь, и где это всё находится?!

Мда, а сценария-то, однако, не вышло. Хотя все предпосылки для этого были – вполне (да более чем!) живые персонажи, красивые пейзажи. Вот только с сюжетом загвоздка: казалось, что всё самое главное в этой истории уже произошло – битвы и победы, поражения и союзы, и, собственно, встреча главных героев. Несколько смущало, правда, что оба главных героя были мужчины, однако, по здравом размышлении, Ли решил: а почему бы и нет? Тогда им опять удастся «сказать новое слово» в игровом бизнесе, как они уже не раз делали. А такие «нетрадиционные» отношения сейчас как раз в моде. Это скорее он был старомоден в своих ухаживаниях за девушкой. Однако свою личную жизнь подчинять моде он точно не торопился, а вот в игре – почему бы и не попробовать?

Ли совсем было собрался с новыми силами усесться за сценарий, но тут рука помимо его воли начала выводить на чистом листке блокнота какие-то плавные линии – где-то гуще, где-то реже – и он понял, что рисует. Он не занимался этим страшно давно, пожалуй, со школы, хотя тогда получалось неплохо. Ли отпустил руку свободно скользить по бумаге – и скоро на листе перед ним появился невысокий, коренастый, очень широкоплечий человек, облачённый в шубу, вооружённый тяжеленным, необычной формы топором, и весь увешанный кинжалами...

 

Длинные волосы красиво ниспадали на плечи, окладистая борода была коротко подстрижена, он смотрел прямо перед собой – а сейчас, вроде как, на Ли – спокойно и уверенно. В нём чувствовалась большая внутренняя сила – и умение до конца идти к своей цели. Ещё не закончив рисунок, Ли каким-то шестым чувством понял: это Торин. Так он и подписал свой скетч. Раньше он бы прыгал чуть не до потолка, придумав такого замечательного персонажа, да ещё так ловко и живо изобразив его, и уже в ближайший рабочий день влетел бы, распахнув дверь, в комнату к дизайнерам и устроил с ними «мозговой штурм» относительно коллег этого нового героя. Теперь же его терзало странное ощущение, что показывать этот портрет не совсем прилично, что это вроде как что-то интимное... бред-бред-бред!

Ладно, письмо он, так и быть, показывать не будет, а портрет уж больно хорошо получился. Так и хотелось сказать: как в жизни, хотя этого Торина Ли не видел даже в своих снах. Ну да, сам же написал – полгода не виделись...

Ли перелистнул страницу в блокноте и своим обычным почерком накидал: эльфы, Лес, дворец из сырого камня, Андуин, Эребор, Трандуил, Торин. Пока достаточно – для того, чтобы разбудить и без того буйную фантазию его команды. Что уж там, в этом Лесу и вокруг него, происходило – скоро узнаем, сами расскажут. Наконец-то успокоившись и переведя дух, Ли достал из холодильника банку пива и принялся щёлкать пультом от телевизора, не особо вдаваясь в подробности того, что показывали на экране.


	2. Chapter 2

Сначала ребята восприняли идею шефа без особого энтузиазма: подумаешь, эльфы, гномы, слова красивые... Сюжета-то никакого он им так толком и не предъявил! Однако когда шеф, неожиданно смиренно потупив взор, объявил, что основная романтическая линия предполагается между мужчинами, присутствующие обменялись удивлёнными взглядами. Вроде до сих пор начальство ни в чём таком предосудительном замечено не было, хотя и в личную жизнь подчинённых не вмешивалось: мол, гуляйте с кем хотите, лишь бы работе не мешало.

В переговорной воцарилось молчание, которое прервал командным голосом шеф: «Ну, так придумайте что-нибудь!» – и пулей вылетел из комнаты.

 

В среду утром секретарша опасливо постучала в дверь шефа – с утра никогда нельзя было предсказать его настроение – и доложила о письме, пришедшем довольно старомодным способом – по факсу. В письме, написанном не менее старомодным стилем, содержалось приглашение господину Ли Гриннеру Пейсу как руководителю фирмы, производящей компьютерные игры, посетить конгресс психологов, на котором, среди прочих, будет рассматриваться вопрос о неоднозначном влиянии компьютерных игр на психику подрастающего поколения.

Ли сначала вспыхнул – мол, нашлись, тоже мне, критиканы! Но, не привыкший пасовать перед трудностями, естественно, решил ехать на этот чёртов конгресс, чтобы отстоять, так сказать, честь мундира. Конгресс должен был состояться через десять дней, и оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы продумать пламенную речь и составить убедительную презентацию. Ко дню конгресса Ли был совершенно уверен, что сможет убедить в своей правоте не то что психологов – какую-нибудь отсталую мамашу из Коннектикута, которая компьютера никогда в глаза не видела! Презентация была записана на флешку, речь отрепетирована перед зеркалом.

 

Выступление на конгрессе Ли удалось. Он говорил с жаром и вдохновением, аудитория слушала с интересом. Однако после его бенефиса рекой полилась едкая критика со стороны разных школ и направлений – кто о чём: мол, отрыв от реальности, насилие, громкая музыка... Ли казалось, что он попал не на научный конгресс, а на родительское собрание в школе. По крайней мере, именно так он это себе и представлял. Или на телепередачу, где в качестве ведущей выступает какая-нибудь мымра неопределённого возраста в костюме неопределённого цвета и фасона, но обязательно в юбке ниже колен. Здесь же народ был, на первый взгляд, более адекватный, но слюной исходил тоже – будьте нате. Особенно усердствовал некий представитель «классической школы» (ни точного её названия, ни его имени Ли не запомнил) в тёмно-синем двубортном костюме в тонкую полоску, с идеально подобранным по цвету галстуком. Почему-то Ли больше всего запомнились костюм и галстук – возможно, потому, что сам он такую правоверную тоску не надел бы даже на похороны любимого дедушки (царствие ему небесное!).

Слава Богу, через пятнадцать минут регламент дебатов был исчерпан, Ли вежливо поблагодарили за участие – и отпустили на все четыре стороны. Однако конгресс проходил за городом, поэтому приглашающие предварительно вежливо осведомились, удобно ли ему будет переночевать в гостинице, где запланировано мероприятие, или он предпочтёт вернуться в город. Ли решил устроить себе дополнительный выходной и в город возвращаться отказался – тем более, что проживание оплачивали организаторы конгресса, – поэтому теперь «четыре стороны» для него ограничивались его номером, рестораном и территорией парк-отеля.

Он поднялся в номер, принял душ и решил пощёлкать каналами до ужина, чтобы не появляться в ресторане первым. На спортивном канале набрёл на матч некогда любимой бейсбольной команды – и по его окончании обнаружил, что ужин уже полчаса как начался.

В ресторане ему предложили единственное свободное место – небольшой круглый столик в затенённом углу у окна. Ли это более чем устраивало – разговаривать, после сегодняшних дебатов, ни с кем не хотелось. Психологи разбились на группки за столами и на диванах. Где-то шла степенная беседа, где-то – жаркий спор, а где-то, наоборот, звучал весёлый смех и, кажется, рассказывали анекдоты.

Такое положение дел было вполне на руку Ли. Он занял свободный столик и принялся за ужин, поглощённый своими мыслями. Завтра предстояло-таки определиться с персонажами новой игры.

В отношении сценария за прошедшие дни не многое изменилось – подчинённые были так ошарашены пожеланием шефа относительно пола главных героев, что никак не могли придумать приличную сюжетную линию. До сих пор они привыкли сталкивать главных мужских персонажей исключительно лбами, так что никакой более-менее внятный романтИк между ними в головы не шёл. Выходила или порнография, или розовые сопли. Ли же не хотел сам расписывать подробности того, что приходило ему во сне, боясь подозрений со стороны подчинённых в нетрадиционной ориентации или же в том, что мол, исписался шеф, ничего оригинального придумать не может. Да и не приходило ему ничего конкретного про эти неожиданные отношения. Он знал только, что эти отношения были, был в этом совершенно уверен. Как будто оба этих персонажа друг без друга не могли существовать, просто не были бы собой. Ли никогда в жизни не попадал в подобные отношения и не чувствовал себя зависимым или обязанным кому-либо, кроме, разве что, мамы с папой, поэтому описать их оказалось неожиданно сложно.

Выпитый за ужином бокал красного вина (а может, начатый второй?) приятно расслаблял, перед внутренним взором то появлялись, то исчезали два героя новой саги. Почему-то Ли нисколько не сомневался, что из этого выйдет именно сага, и одной игрой дело не ограничится. А чутьё в таких вопросах его ещё никогда не подводило.

Занятый продумыванием сюжета и романтической линии, Ли совершенно не заметил, как к нему подошёл тот самый высокий, плотный мужчина в синем костюме, с бокалом красного вина в руке, и вежливо осведомился, можно ли занять свободное место. Ли внутренне напрягся, ожидая продолжения дневной критики и нисколько не желая портить себе вечер «умными» разговорами, но, дабы не показаться невежливым – всё же он был здесь на правах гостя – позволил присесть за свой столик. Мужчина сел – и как будто забыл о существовании Ли, погрузившись в свои мысли и медленно потягивая вино из бокала. Ли был искренне заинтригован таким поведением – казалось бы, с чего подсаживаться к незнакомцу, если не собираешься с ним беседовать? Словно в ответ на его невысказанное удивление, незнакомец задумчиво протянул:

– Где, интересно, я мог вас видеть?

Ли, не привыкший к роли отвечающего, выпалил быстрее, чем подумал:

– Сегодня днём, на конгрессе.

Мужчина удостоил его взглядом, полным скорее профессионального интереса энтомолога к насекомому, и снисходительно уведомил:

– Это понятно. Но, кроме того, я, кажется, видел вас во сне...

Редко кому и когда удавалось застать врасплох удачливого бизнесмена и креативного программиста Ли Гриннера Пейса, однако этому, в синем пиджаке, похоже, удалось. Чтобы заполнить неудобную паузу и выйти из игры, грозившей принять нежелательный оборот, Ли решил перевести разговор на более нейтральную тему:

– Может, вы представитесь?

– Да, простите, думал, вы видели моё имя в списках выступающих. Ричард, Ричард Армитадж, юнгианский психолог.

– Очень приятно, – холодно отозвался Ли. – Чем могу быть полезен?

Соседство этого как-его-там психолога вселяло непонятное беспокойство. Казалось, он, как Горец в любимом одноимённом сериале Ли, прячет меч за пазухой. Беспокоиться по пустякам Ли не любил, поэтому решил поскорее избавиться от незваного собеседника.

– Скажите, вы действительно верите, что компьютерные игры безопасны? – голос психолога профессионально гипнотизировал.

Ли задумался. Им овладели слишком противоречивые желания: послать Ричарда к чёрту, чтобы не мешал спокойно отдыхать и думать; начать с жаром доказывать ему свою правоту; таким же холодным голосом бесстрастного учёного осведомиться, а какое ему, собственно, дело; или, взмахнув длинными ресницами (благо, биоматериал позволял), расспросить про сны. Почему-то последнее зацепило больше всего. Отказывать себе в неожиданных желаниях Ли не любил, поэтому именно последнее и проделал: захлопал ресницами и насколько мог елейно вымолвил:

– Я правда вам снился?

Самому стало смешно, насколько получилось по-девчоночьи, но удивить психолога удалось. «Один-один», – с удовлетворением отметил про себя Ли.

Теперь задумался Ричард. С одной стороны, не хотелось выставить себя безумным мечтателем перед этим явно прожжённым дельцом; с другой же, Ричард как профессиональный психолог не привык оставлять вопросы без ответов, тем более, когда ответ – вот он, напротив сидит. Осталось только понять, как именно он связан с вопросом.

Да, в его сне (точнее, снах – сны эти стали приходить ему примерно полгода назад) Ли выглядел по-другому: длинные белые волосы, величавая осанка (хотя она-то, пожалуй, никуда не делась), эффектные одежды, да ещё и корона на голове, в довершение всего! Однако Ричард ни на секунду не сомневался, что это был именно Ли – что-то было в нём внутри совершенно неизменное, этакий внутренний стержень, который не скроешь никакими одеждами, никакой внешностью. И хоть во сне Ли казался изнеженной, избалованной вниманием и заботой окружающих персоной, Ричард откуда-то знал, что слова поперёк этот человек не стерпит. Вот и задумался теперь, отягощённый этим знанием, как к нему подступиться. Не подойти просто не мог – ноги словно сами несли его к уединённому столику в углу, за которым устроился этот почти двухметровый гигант. О том, что он ему скажет, Ричард предпочёл не задумываться заранее – кривая выведет!

Долгий опыт терапевтической практики подсказывал Ричарду, что начинать с правды всегда проще, хотя и не обязательно говорить её всю. Так что он поймал взгляд собеседника и прямо ответил:

– Да. Я уже примерно полгода вижу вас во сне. Хотя там вы выглядите совершенно по-другому.

Ли приподнял бровь:

– А с чего вы тогда решили, что это я?

– Характер, – отозвался Ричард. – Ваш характер ни с чем не спутаешь. Вы – король.

Ли хмыкнул:

– А вы?

– Во сне – тоже, – начав говорить правду, не смог соврать Ричард. Он ни разу не видел во сне самого себя – почему-то у народа, которым правил Ричард, зеркала были не в почёте – но он точно знал, что и он, и его собеседник были правителями.

Ли, больше привыкший мыслить образами, чем словами, попросил:

– Опишите меня из вашего сна.

Ричард прикрыл глаза и принялся описывать:

– Худой, высокий, длинные струящиеся одежды, мягкие сапоги. Всегда с оружием, даже на троне и в окружении стражи. И – да, у вас есть сын, очень на вас похожий, но... немного другой. – «Не такой холодный, как вы», – проглотил он окончание фразы.

Пока он говорил, перед его внутренним взором вставали, словно выплывая из полумрака, высокие стены огромной пещеры, в которой был устроен дворец его собеседника.

– А вы? – снова спросил его Ли, не желая слишком долго слушать о «другом себе». Этот разговор странно волновал, словно он стоял перед какой-то потайной дверью, за которой – неизвестность, что-то новое о нём самом. Или – перед ящиком Пандоры, который, единожды открыв, уже не закроешь.

– Я не видел себя в зеркало, но знаю, что у меня – окладистая борода, и хожу я всегда в шубе, и тоже обвешан оружием, как средневековый пират. Мы – разные, но... – Ричард прервался. Дальнейшее могло совсем не понравиться Ли.

Они замолчали. Негромкая музыка в зале, звон посуды на кухне, разговоры коллег Ричарда – всё словно отошло на задний план, притихло. Будто они двое сейчас дышали каким-то иным воздухом – терпким, пряным, другим...

Ли встряхнулся, сбрасывая оцепенение, и уставился на Ричарда:

– Что вы хотите от меня? – спросил он, смягчив тон, дабы не показаться грубым.

Ричард также в упор взглянул на него и ответил:

– Не знаю. Но всё это не даёт мне покоя.

Они ещё немного посидели за столом, потом Ричард встал, склонил голову в церемонном полупоклоне – и ушёл.

Ли проследил за ним взглядом, потом кивнул официанту и направился в свой номер.


	3. Chapter 3

Наутро Ли решил воспользоваться тем, что отель находится на природе, и совершить пробежку на свежем воздухе. Пару кроссовок, шорты и чистую футболку он предусмотрительно взял с собой. Утро был ясное, в кронах деревьев пели птицы – Ли и не помнил, когда последний раз слышал их в городе – в общем, идеальная погода для пробежки. Служащий указал ему на стеклянную дверь, выходившую на террасу и затем – на беговую дорожку, проложенную по территории. Более короткая дистанция пролегала по территории отеля. Она упиралась в изящную калитку и продолжалась дальше по окрестным полям. Давно уже Ли не бегал с такой лёгкостью. Ноги, казалось, сами несли его куда-то вдаль, а точнее, к небольшой рощице, окружавшей, скорее всего, родник или ручей. Под сенью деревьев прятались в тени солнечные зайчики, цвели весенние цветы, щебетали птицы – просто рай на земле! В глубине рощицы действительно журчал ручей, выбиваясь из-под невысокого пригорка. Ли решил посидеть прямо на траве – послушать птиц, подышать весенним воздухом, погреться на солнце.

Он приглядел себе уютную ложбинку между корнями высокого дерева и устроился на отдых: сидел, грыз травинку, слушал птиц, следил, как солнечные лучи прокладывают себе извилистые тропы между молодой зелёной листвой. На душе было на редкость спокойно и благостно.

Просидев так с полчаса, Ли решил, что пора бы и честь знать и надо возвращаться в отель, а там – за руль и на работу. Была пятница, а значит, можно было пораньше уйти из офиса и отправиться гулять с Вероникой.

Вернувшись через давешнюю калитку на территорию отеля, Ли наткнулся на своего вчерашнего собеседника. Тот тоже был облачён в кроссовки, футболку и шорты, но, видимо, умудрился выбрать другую тропу для пробежки, поэтому они не пересеклись раньше. Ли не без удивления отметил хорошую физическую форму своего визави. Спроси его кто-нибудь раньше, он без малейшего сомнения сказал бы, что у таких записных гуманитариев, как психологи, фигура наверняка оставляет желать лучшего. Ричард же выглядел не просто подсушенным, но, пожалуй, даже подкачанным – крепкие загорелые икры, сильные руки, мускулистая шея... Ли поймал себя на том, что разглядывает своего случайного попутчика, и смутился. Ричард же словно ожидал от него каких-то не то слов, не то действий, но, так и не дождавшись, предложил:  
– Я бы хотел продолжить разговор о ваших компьютерных играх. Мы вчера не договорили.

– По-моему, мы вчера вообще об этом не говорили, – парировал Ли.

– Но вы ведь не против? – настаивал Ричард.

Ли пожал плечами:

– Позвоните мне в офис. Вы знаете телефон.

Вечером, покидая офис, он неожиданно для себя понял, что весь день ждал этого звонка. Сам себе удивился и пожал плечами – к чему бы это?

 

Ричард позвонил недели через две, когда Ли уже и думать забыл и о нём, и о конгрессе. Однако сны покидать Ли пока не спешили. Он всё ярче и отчётливее видел Лес, свой дворец, братьев-подданных – и каждый раз непонятная тоска сжимала сердце после пробуждения. Ричард предложил встретиться в каком-то ресторане. Названный адрес ни о чём Ли не говорил, он вообще в этот район Старого Города забредал редко – там всё было дорого и пафосно. Пожав плечами, он согласился – на вечер ничего особого не планировалось. Ресторан и правда располагался в совершенно древнем доме, на первом этаже, но внутри было на редкость уютно: занавески в цветочек на окнах, деревянная мебель, по стенам развешаны и расставлены всякие старинные безделушки. Кормили тоже вполне неплохо, и к концу обеда Ли стало казаться, что он съездил в гости к любимой бабушке.

Беседа за столом не очень клеилась, как, впрочем, и тогда в отеле. Казалось, оба боятся сказать то ли слишком много, то ли слишком мало, чтобы быть правильно понятыми. Ричард расспрашивал Ли о работе, о его личном отношении к компьютерным играм. Ли отвечал немногословно, но стараясь не показаться грубым или резким. Ричард обычно реагировал на его ответы ухмылкой или пожатием плечами, но вслух почти не комментировал.

Наконец, добрались до кофе. Точнее, Ли заказал эспрессо, а Ричард – зелёный чай с каким-то хитрым ароматом. За столом воцарилась тишина. И вдруг Ли опять «накрыло»: как будто они остались за этим столом, в этом ресторане, да что там – вообще в этой Вселенной – одни, нет больше никого вокруг. И что-то пойдёт не так, что-то сломается, если они друг с другом не объяснятся.

– Я вам всё ещё снюсь? – выпалил он, боясь упустить момент.

И тут словно прорвало какую-то плотину. Ричард заговорил быстро, захлебываясь словами, словно они так долго копились внутри, что теперь изо всех сил рвались наружу:

– Да. И я никак не могу справиться с этими снами, даже мой психоаналитик не помогает. Говорит: ничего плохого же вам не снится? А я просто знаю, что плохое было, раньше, но прошло. Но не могу радоваться тому, что теперь всё хорошо, что-то мешает радоваться. Как будто эту радость я обязательно должен разделить... с тобой, – не успел остановиться он.

Ли сглотнул. Он не был готов к подобным откровениям перед этим – чего уж там скрывать! – красивым мужчиной, но переданное им в словах ощущение до боли напоминало его собственное в тех снах: разделить с тобой. Как будто это было так важно, просто самое важное на свете... между ними. И как говорится, пусть весь мир подождёт.

Но с какой стороны подойти к этому «разделить с тобой», да и что, собственно, делить?.. в этой реальности их ничто не связывало, кроме почти случайной встречи, да вот теперь этого обеда вдвоём. Однако не покидало ощущение, что всё наконец-то начинает идти правильно. Знать бы вот ещё, куда...

 

Ладно бы, Ли нравился Ричарду, так нет – Ричард не находил его особенно привлекательным. Да и вообще к мужчинам Ричарда не тянуло, а уж он-то любил задавать сам себе каверзные вопросы. Но это непреодолимое ощущение дежавю... и ещё чувство, что там и тогда слишком много было не досказано и не доделано между ними. Что каждый из них так и не успел сказать другому что-то очень важное.

Прошло ещё несколько недель, пока он решился вызвать Ли на очередное «свидание», как он, ухмыляясь, называл это про себя. На этот раз он решил, что простого разговора за обедом будет недостаточно – они опять ничего не успеют друг другу сказать. Пришлось придумать повод заманить Ли на более долгий разговор.

Был июнь, стояла прекрасная погода, так что повод нашёлся довольно легко. Другое дело – не было никакой гарантии, что Ли согласится на эту авантюру, но попробовать всё же стоило.

В своё время, ему понравился один из отелей, где проходил конгресс психологов – большой старинный парк, комнаты, оформленные в викторианском стиле. Именно туда он и решил пригласить Ли. По крайней мере, он сам точно сможет там расслабиться и настроиться... как минимум на разговор.

Ли, как ни странно, принял приглашение без особого сопротивления. В условленный день они встретились у ворот отеля, оставили машины на стоянке и пешком прошли по парку до старинного особняка, который занимал отель.

Приехали они днём, но голода оба не чувствовали – привыкли не обедать в рабочее время – так что отправились гулять по парку. Парк был и вправду замечательный, и они провели несколько часов, болтая о том о сём. Истинную тему их встречи оба, не сговариваясь, пока не поднимали. Потом сыграли партию в гольф и отправились ужинать. Ужин, надо признать, был отменный – сытный и при этом достаточно изысканный.

Ли, получив приглашение, не стал уточнять ни условия отдыха, ни условия проживания, оставив всё на откуп Ричарду. В конце концов, в последнее время в его жизни было не так уж много неожиданностей – честно признаться, так и совсем не было – и некоторая неизвестность относительно сценария сегодняшнего вечера приятно будоражила кровь.

Ричард совершенно не был уверен, как отреагирует Ли, обнаружив, что номер заказан один на двоих. Оставалось только надеяться, что Ли – человек приличный, и морду бить не станет. А то в понедельник клиентов принимать, а психолог с подбитым глазом – это, знаете ли, не комильфо!

Однако когда после прекрасного ужина они отправились отдыхать и Ричард, с некоторым внутренним содроганием, подвёл Ли к тяжёлой инкрустированной двери их номера, Ли только слегка приподнял бровь, но промолчал. «Ладно, – подумал про себя Ричард, – первый тайм отыгран».

Комната была совершенно во вкусе Ричарда: тёмные плотные шторы в вертикальную полоску, тканевые обои на стенах, камин и два уютных кресла в гостиной. Камин Ричард заранее попросил разжечь, и теперь на аккуратной поленнице плясали не менее аккуратные язычки пламени. При входе в номер зажглась электрическая лампочка в прихожей, но Ричард сразу щёлкнул выключателем, и другого освещения зажигать не стал – камин давал достаточно света, чтобы всё разглядеть.

Их чемоданы уже стояли в номере. Ричард жестом гостеприимного хозяина указал на кресла:

– Покурим?

Ли кивнул, достал из чемодана новую пачку сигарет и устроился перед камином, вытянув длинные ноги.

На тумбочке возле камина нашёлся чайник и чашки.

– Кофе? – предложил Ричард.

– Я предпочту чай, – отозвался Ли.

Ричард наколдовал чашку кофе себе и чай – Чёрный? Зелёный? – Лучше зелёный! – для Ли. Они расположились в креслах, глядя на огонь. Ричард поинтересовался, не возражает ли его визави, и стал набивать трубку. Он не часто баловал себя трубочным табаком, однако сейчас уж больно обстановка располагала – камин, кресло, мужская компания...

В теле ощущалась приятная усталость после долгой прогулки и не менее приятная сытость после вкусного ужина. Пожалуй, Ричард давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Они молча докурили, и Ричард выбил трубку. Запах трубочного табака очень гармонично сочетался с огнём камина и тёмно-бордовыми шторами.

Ричард протянул руку, открытой ладонью вверх. Ли секунду подумал – и, ощутив себя мальчишкой, прыгающим с разбегу в холодную воду, коснулся пальцами его ладони. Ричард встал и повёл Ли за собой. Он нарочно ничего не загадывал и не планировал, но каким-то – шестым? седьмым? – чувством знал: всё решится сегодня.

В спальне обнаружилась совсем уж антикварного вида кровать под балдахином, однако даже этот балдахин показался почему-то правильным и уместным. Ричард присел на край кровати, Ли возвышался перед ним, не двигаясь. Ричард посмотрел на него снизу вверх – и скользнул руками под белую футболку. Ли втянул носом воздух от непривычного ощущения больших и сильных ладоней на теле. Эти руки, казалось, охватывали его всего и сразу. Он безропотно позволил снять с себя футболку, а потом Ричард потянул его на себя и они вместе упали на кровать. Да, подумал Ричард, пожалуй, неплохо, что эта кровать – не чета нынешним: по крайней мере, не развалится.

Тело его уже-почти-любовника нравилось ему всё больше и больше: сильное, подтянутое, даже поджарое – но с нежной, светлой кожей и почти без волос. Он оглаживал выступающие мышцы, проводил кончиками пальцев по ключицам, обводил позвонки. Ли явно отзывался на ласки: дыхание стало прерывистым, взгляд затуманился... он сам избавил от футболки Ричарда и потянулся к его ремню, но тот остановил. Почему-то страшно было торопиться. Чего он боялся, Ричард и сам не знал, однако делать последний шаг в бездну пока не хотелось, хотелось ещё немного «постоять на краю», где всё шло так легко, спокойно и безмятежно.

Однако в какой-то момент оставаться в одежде стало просто невыносимо. Он избавился от брюк, а Ли в ответ стянул с себя джинсы вместе с бельём. Ричарду показалось, что в комнате стало жарко. Ли взглянул на него из-под длинных ресниц:

– Что же ты медлишь? – просипел-прошипел он.

Ричард сорвал с себя последнюю преграду между ними и всем телом прижался к Ли.

***

Холод, темнота... мокро под спиной и... очень горячо почему-то в боку, где сердце... под руками, кажется, лёд... крики, звон металла, клёкот птиц... и слабость, такая слабость, что не шевельнуться. И тяжесть, словно сам Эребор на него упал. Хотя над головой, вроде бы, небо...

– Кто здесь? – хотелось спросить ему, когда чей-то силуэт заслонил бледное зимнее небо. А может быть: – Есть здесь кто-нибудь?!

Но сил не было не то что закричать – прошептать что-нибудь. А фигура рядом была словно частью этого льда, этой зимы, этого неба – такая же серо-белая и холодная.

Торин хотел закричать: «Отойди!», позвать кого-то из своих, чтобы подняли со льда, перенесли – да пусть лучше на голый камень, лишь бы не так холодно!

Однако этот «прозрачный», как окрестил он его про себя, и не думал уходить, наоборот – к Торину протянулись тонкие руки, и ему показалось, что длинные пальцы плетут вокруг него неведомую паутину. Он сразу вспомнил пауков в Лихолесье, дёрнулся, чтобы не поддаваться наваждению – и тут увидел, узнал, аж дух захватило! Он!!! То ли друг, то ли враг – Махал его разберёт! То притягивает к себе, как магнит, то гонит прочь, смотрит, как дракон на букашку. Что он сейчас здесь делает? Зачем он здесь?!

Трандуил же, казалось, всё больше сливался с небом, ветром, водой подо льдом, становясь их частью. Его руки беспрерывно порхали над телом лежавшего перед ним – противника? соседа? давнего наваждения? – сплетая сеть заклинаний, которые должны были укрыть его, сделать невидимым для самой Смерти – или хотя бы отсрочить её приход. Владыке давно не приходилось вспоминать столь сильные заклятья – даже если кто-то из его народа попадал в беду, имелись специальные знахари, которые залечивали повреждения, полученные на охоте или в бою. Но этого больного Владыка не доверил бы ни одному знахарю, да и не все они знали заклинания, способные воскрешать мёртвых... ну, или почти мёртвых. Такими знаниями владели лишь Древние и их прямые потомки. Однако не о своих превосходных знаниях думал сейчас Трандуил, да и не о своих предках. Нужные слова словно сами приходили на язык, но как бы ни сильны были заклятия, Трандуил чувствовал – жизнь вот-вот покинет израненное тело.

И тогда взмолился он Перворождённым и прибегнул к последней клятве, самой сильной, которую никакой Творец не мог игнорировать:

– Забери меня вместо него! – и приложил руки к сердцу умирающего, вливая в него собственную жизненную силу бессмертного существа.

***

Темнота, холод, боль...

Ли никак не мог понять, где находится и почему так холодно. Попробовал подвигать руками, ногами – вроде жив, всё цело. Но что это было? Чем-то похоже на его давешние сны, но в них-то всё было относительно тихо и спокойно: никто не умирал, никаких битв не происходило, да и сам он чудес не совершал... разве что, снег заклинаниями растапливал, ну так то – снег! И тем не менее, почему-то он был уверен, что не мог по-другому, нельзя было... и не потому, что тот, лежавший перед ним низкорослый, весь перепачканный кровью человек (нет, правильно – гном!) был ему дороже всех сокровищ на свете, а просто потому что... нельзя! Если умеешь исцелять – будь любезен, и какая разница, кто ты – и кто он! Просто берись – и делай, делай абсолютно всё, что в твоих силах!

«Боже мой, и к чему мне такое знание?! Я же не целитель, даже не врач обыкновенный! Я, если ничего не путаю, программист, у меня девушка есть...»

Не увидел, почувствовал, что в комнате он не один. И глаза, наконец, к темноте привыкли, чтобы разглядеть лежащего рядом. И тут... мама дорогая!

– Торин, – внезапно пришло-навалилось понимание.

А тот, кто рядом, то ли проснуться не мог, то ли ещё что... дышал прерывисто, словно задыхаясь, словно под плитой тяжёлой лежал (могильной, чуть не сказал про себя Ли. Или не Ли? Как его звали в том сне? Трандуил – покатал он на языке странное имя). Однако сосед его никак не желал просыпаться, и пришлось вспомнить про свои обязанности целителя. Ли отдёрнул полог балдахина, потом отодвинул, не без труда, тяжёлую штору. За окном было темно, горели фонари. Он обернулся к кровати – и увидел, что лежавший на кровати очнулся, приподнялся на локте и пытается успокоиться, выровнять дыхание.

– Трандуил, – хрипло сказал тот.

– Да уж, – ответил Ли-Трандуил.

– Вот и встретились.

– Да уж...

Разговор не клеился. Однако Ли всё никак не мог выйти из роли целителя и потому, наплевав на то, что там когда-то (да вообще в другой реальности!) между ними было, спросил:

– Как ты?

– А тебе-то что?

– Здрасте, приехали... зря, что ли, я тебя от Смерти прятал?

– Плохо прятал, – хмыкнул Ричард-Торин.

– Ну, не так уж и плохо, раз ты до сих пор жив.

– А зачем ты это делал? – поморщившись от не до конца покинувшей тело боли (или воспоминания о ней?), отозвался Ричард.

– Я не мог по-другому. Такова моя природа. Я – целитель, как и всякий правитель.

– И всё? – неожиданно тихо спросил Ричард.

– Не знаю, – вышло так же тихо и неуверенно.

Замолчали. Ли вдруг непреодолимо захотелось остаться одному, вдохнуть полной грудью, вырваться из осточертевшего ещё в той, другой, жизни замкнутого круга. Он встал и, не заботясь о своей наготе, вышел в гостиную. Там он устроился в давешнем кресле у камина и закурил. Потом не выдержал – всё равно казалось душно – подошёл к окну, отдёрнул штору, трясущимися пальцами справившись с задвижкой, распахнул створку. Этого ещё не хватало – чтобы руки тряслись! И тут навалилось – сразу всё: страх, боль – чужая и своя, от полученных в том, ино-мирном, бою ран, от гибели родичей, – усталость, холод, а потом, следом – безмерная, захлестнувшая всё существо благодарность Перворождённым – спасли!!! От этого обилия чувств закружилась голова, и пришлось схватиться за подоконник, чтобы не вывалиться наружу, да ещё и голышом.

Он закрыл окно и вернулся в комнату. Друга – почему-то называть его каким-либо другим словом теперь язык не поворачивался – видно не было, значит, он до сих пор в спальне. Ему плохо? Сам удивился, как зашлось сердце при этой мысли...

Он бросился в соседнюю комнату, однако, к своему облегчению, обнаружил, что Ричард просто крепко спит. «Ну да, конечно, такие раны, – подумал раньше, чем сообразил, что это вроде как в другой реальности было. – Бред какой-то...»

Ли нашарил в полутьме свои джинсы, натянул их и ушёл к камину – думать, как жить дальше. Вообще-то, до сих пор он не придавал всему происходящему особого значения. Фантазия у него всегда работала отменно, но в переселение душ он, тем не менее, не верил. Удивляло лишь то, что на месте Ричарда он постоянно боковым зрением видел воина в шкуре и доспехах – широкоплечего, с мощными руками, который почему-то казался значительно меньше ростом, чем его реальное физическое воплощение.

Общение с «воином» происходило довольно странным образом, однако все недоговорённости между ними Ли списывал на скрытность всех воинов вообще и на профессиональную деформацию психологов в частности: сколько ему приходилось с ними общаться, они все очень хорошо умели уходить даже от прямых вопросов. Теперь же этих самых вопросов стало, пожалуй, даже больше, чем раньше, пусть и на некоторые прежние нашлись ответы. Однако раньше дело касалось в основном снов. Сны Ли считал игрой воображения и подсознания, поэтому его никогда не волновал вопрос, что с ними делать. Подходящие идеи из снов он использовал в сценариях игр, а неподходящие или совсем уж странные просто забывал, не страдая при этом угрызениями совести и не испытывая маломальское ощущение потери. Нынче же всё стало странно реальным... их разговор с «Торином» почему-то казался важнее всего, что происходило с ним за последнее время. Как будто он долго то ли прятался от этого разговора, то ли, напротив, искал и ждал его. И было очевидно, что невысказанного между ними много больше. И не только невысказанного, но и несделанного...

Ясно же: прислушайся к нему тогда Валар – их бы не выбросило из Средиземья в чужой мир, в мир, где они даже не знали о существовании друг друга, пока не встретились – случайно? Теперь Ли в этом сомневался. Видимо, слишком могучие силы разбудил он своей тогдашней мольбой (теперь казалось, что было это буквально вчера), такие силы, которые равно властны во всех обитаемых мирах. Значит, удалось! Но что-то, видимо, пошло не так, раз их не оставили в живых обоих прямо там, в их родном мире.

Узнает ли он когда-нибудь ответ? Сможет ли вернуться домой (теперь он точно знал, что дом его именно там, а не здесь) – или принуждён быть вечным скитальцем?

Ночная прохлада мешала сосредоточиться. Ли отыскал свой телефон, взглянул на часы – три тридцать утра. Да уж, в такое время даже кофе себе не добудешь. Ли снова распахнул окно и выкурил ещё одну сигарету, ёжась от влажного ночного воздуха. Потом вернулся в комнату, отыскал в одёжном шкафу запасное одеяло и устроился на диванчике в гостиной, опасаясь беспокоить своего недавнего «пациента». Он был готов к тому, что придётся ворочаться чуть не до утра, но провалился в сон почти сразу, утомлённый недавними (наяву ли? во сне? бывшими) событиями.


	4. Chapter 4

Ли разбудили шаги в комнате – он слишком привык спать один. Открыв глаза, он узрел спину Ричарда – тот, судя по всему, пытался добыть для себя чай или кофе. Всё тело Ли ныло после ночи, проведённой на неудобном для сна диване – да и сна того было раз-два и обчёлся. Да уж, отдохнул в выходные... и всё равно казалось, что случилось нечто очень важное – и пусть, что не выспался.

Он принялся потягиваться, чем сразу обратил на себя внимание Ричарда. Удивило, что повернувшийся к нему Ричард смотрел на него, словно на совершенно чужого человека. «Разве не он вчера подал мне руку – и принялся меня раздевать?» – подумал Ли. Происходящее становилось всё непонятнее. Однако слова Ричарда ситуацию вовсе не прояснили:

– Извините, – произнёс тот своим приятным бархатным баритоном, – я был неправ и вёл себя недостойно.

«Словно с малолетней барышней переспал», – подумал Ли. Вообще, с Ричардом он вёл себя на редкость тихо – почему-то не хотелось махать руками и всем руководить. Словно бы знал где-то внутри – это бесполезно, тот всё равно сделает всё, как сам считает правильным. Вот и теперь – просто ждал, что будет дальше.

Ричард скрылся в спальне – и появился через несколько минут, уже полностью одетый.

– Ничего подобного не повторится.

«А жаль», – успел подумать Ли, хотя тут же напомнил себе, что сцену собственной смерти навряд ли кто-то захочет «смотреть» повторно. Он продолжал молчать. Ричард казался не то гранатой со снятой чекой, не то готовым взорваться вулканом: кажется, скажи слово – и взрыв неминуем. Да такой, что разнесёт не только их двоих – всю вселенную, которая, в конце концов, столь любезно их обоих приютила – грех жаловаться. «Ладно, подождём», – решил для себя Ли, почему-то твёрдо уверенный, что рано или поздно всё пойдёт как надо – не зря же, в конце концов, он впутал в это дело самих Валар!

– Мы уезжаем? – только и спросил он.

– Думаю, да.

– Однако ничто не мешает нам позавтракать здесь.

– Пожалуй, – нехотя согласился Ричард.

Они собрались, почти не разговаривая и стараясь – точнее, особенно старался Ричард – не касаться друг друга без крайней необходимости. Ли даже показалось, что тот вздрогнул, когда Ли случайно задел его плечом в узкой прихожей. Ли только недоуменно хмыкнул в ответ.

Завтракали тоже молча. Потом расплатились за отель, дошли до стоянки – и отбыли каждый в свою сторону.

 

Давно Ричард не чувствовал себя так погано. Последний раз, пожалуй, когда одна из его клиенток, молоденькая девчонка, стала признаваться ему в любви – и ему пришлось сначала в довольно жёсткой форме отказать ей, а потом передать её другому специалисту, как говорится, от греха подальше...

Сейчас же... вроде как всё сказано и никто никому ничем не обязан, но почему такое ощущение, что деваться некуда? Не убежишь, не скроешься, не спрячешься?.. Ладно, время и не такое лечит, надо просто забыть. Занять себя работой, может, съездить куда-нибудь, написать статью, почитать. Но разве можно убежать от снов?

Хотя, какие уж тут сны? Он же, кажется, погиб там, в той реальности, которая ему снилась. «Может быть, отпустит теперь...» – не успел подумать он, как заболела «рана», точнее, то место, которое было там, во сне, пронзено предательским клинком.

 

С тех пор прошло примерно полгода. За это время в жизни Ли произошли некоторые изменения: он расстался с Вероникой, а его студия, впервые за всё время своего существования, так и не смогла дорисовать начатую игру. Возможно, дело было в том, что Ли, будучи автором идеи, так и не смог внятно сформулировать, что же такое произошло между главными героями, да и вообще – были ли они друзьями или врагами. Набросков была сделана масса, отрисованы и эльфы, и гномы, и люди, даже что-то вроде дракона. Однако вопрос с сюжетом так и остался открытым – писать игрушку об очередной битве между разными расами было скучно, внятной любовной линии автор не предложил, а на любые идеи со стороны реагировал крайне болезненно. К удивлению штатного художника, Ли повесил у себя в кабинете нарисованный портрет Трандуила, главного эльфа из несостоявшейся игры. Объяснил самому себе, что быть Трандуилом ему, в конце концов, просто понравилось, а портрет Торина собственного авторства не вешает потому, что так и не разобрался, в каких они были отношениях. На какое-либо продолжение этих самых отношений совершенно не рассчитывал – вписал встречи с Ричардом в графу «несостоявшиеся любовные интрижки».

Близилось Рождество. Особых планов у Ли не было, разве что ехать к родителям совершенно точно не хотелось – придётся в очередной раз оправдываться по поводу отсутствия постоянной девушки, да и вообще каких-либо внятных матримониальных планов, да и делать там, если честно, совершенно нечего... приедет сестра с рассказами о своих детях, они будут бесконечно щебетать с мамой на кухне, а Ли с отцом будут молча курить у камина. Скука смертная! Поэтому когда недавняя подружка Ли предложила отметить Рождество в загородном коттедже с её приятелями – согласился не раздумывая. Что за приятели, да чем они все там будут заниматься – какая разница! Просто хотелось сменить обстановку – и ни о чём не думать. Как говорится, утро вечера мудренее.

В Сочельник купил торт и пару бутылок шампанского, чтобы не ехать в гости с пустыми руками, забрал из города подругу – и под колёсами его машины потянулись километры ярко освещённого загородного шоссе.

 

Ричард, как примерный сын, всегда проводил Рождество с родителями – этот вопрос даже не обсуждался. Вот и на этот раз он заранее купил билет на поезд и приготовил подарки. Однако за неделю до Рождества ему позвонила мама и, чуть не плача в трубку, сообщила, что заболела и навряд ли быстро оправится, и предложила приехать к ним на Новый Год. Ричард, как мог, выразил маме своё сочувствие, пожелал выздоравливать и назавтра поехал на вокзал сдавать билет. В голове была странная пустота, всех клиентов с Рождества до Нового года он отменил, так что было совершенно нечем заняться... поэтому, когда в самый Сочельник ему позвонил коллега и предложил махнуть за город в компанию друзей-психологов, Ричард согласился не раздумывая.

Ехать собирались по отдельности – жили с приятелем в разных концах города. Ричард запасся кой-какими деликатесами, взял несколько бутылок вина – и уже почти доехал до места, когда приятель прислал смс, что по семейным обстоятельствам приехать не сможет... великолепно! Однако Ричарда в гостях уже ждали – он созванивался с хозяевами вечеринки, чтобы уточнить дорогу – и не появиться было бы невежливо. Он поцокал языком, забрал из машины покупки – и постучал в дверь добротного деревянного загородного дома. Его встретили довольно радушно, просили «чувствовать себя как дома и ни в чём себе не отказывать» и поблагодарили за нехитрые подарки. Народу пока было немного – человек десять, но ожидалось ещё. Ричард, осмотревшись по сторонам, выбрал укромный уголок перед телевизором, устроился в удобном кресле – и решил тупо напиться, раз с компанией всё равно ничего не вышло.

 

Ли болтал с подругой, а когда она отходила поговорить со своими приятелями, просто сидел молча: приятели оказались сплошь психологи – он и забыл, что до прихода в компьютерный бизнес подруга закончила факультет психологии. Как говорится, вечер переставал казаться томным... в любом случае, на это Рождество он всё равно особых чудес от жизни не ждал.

Общего стола не было – по всему дому, в разных углах, были расставлены небольшие столики с закуской и выпивкой. Можно было курсировать из угла в угол, выбирая себе закуску и компанию. В конце концов, Ли расположился с бокалом виски у тёмного окна – и стал глядеть на улицу, где белоснежный снег, какого давно не увидишь в городе, мерцал под светом фонарей. Шум вечеринки постепенно отходил на задний план, а ему начинало казаться, что он идёт по этому снегу, почти не оставляя следов, вон к тому дальнему лесу, а там ждут свои... какие свои, он предпочитал не думать.

Уже далеко за полночь он осведомился у хозяев, где находятся гостевые спальни. Ему указали наверх и просили выбирать на свой вкус – остальные гости пока спать не торопились. Подруга тоже давно о нём позабыла, видимо, увлёкшись более интересными собеседниками.

Ли направился к лестнице, слегка покачиваясь от выпитого за вечер виски. Он уже почти завернул на второй этаж, когда сзади на него налетели, обдав перегаром. «Этого только не хватало», – брезгливо поморщился он. Не устояв на ногах, он надавил на ручку ближайшей двери, и она распахнулась, пропустив их обоих в, слава Богу, незанятую гостевую спальню. Ли рухнул на кровать под тяжестью налетевшего на него тела и решил отложить опознание до завершения их общего полёта. Ощущение от обнявших его в падении рук показалось смутно знакомым. «Подруга? – Нет, она столько не весит», – ухмыльнулся он про себя.

 

«Так не бывает, – думал Ричард, – это всё происходит не со мной». Он не помнил, когда последний раз ему удавалось так нажраться – пожалуй, что в студенчестве – но чтобы позволить это себе в совершенно незнакомой компании? А может быть, в этом и была причина: он не слишком любил незнакомых людей, точнее, автоматически видел в них своих клиентов, поэтому расслабиться как следует не удавалось.

В какой-то момент он решил, что всё же пора заканчивать и, с трудом отыскав хозяйку и пытаясь ровно держаться на ногах, спросил, где тут можно прилечь. Его почти ласково подвели к лестнице и предложили занять любую свободную комнату наверху. Он не знал, какой лукавый подставил ему подножку на предпоследней ступеньке и сбил с ног, заставив впечататься в спину шедшего перед ним высоченного мужика в тёмной рубашке, который кого-то смутно напоминал Ричарду. Ну да что спьяну не покажется?

Дальше земля совсем ушла у него из-под ног и, совершив не поддающееся повторению на трезвую голову перемещение в пространстве, он оказался лежащим на кровати поверх чужого тела. Захотелось закричать: «Вы не так меня поняли! Я хороший!» – но его внезапно накрыли боль, холод и темнота...

***  
Снова холод... лёд под руками... горячо в боку...

И вдруг – резкий вскрик:

– Забери меня вместо него!

Что это - галлюцинация, бред? Кто кричал? Голос показался знакомым, он с трудом разомкнул веки – и увидел, что сидящий рядом с ним на земле высокий человек воздел руки к небу. Потом его словно прошило молнией, по телу пробежали искры, достигнув лежащего, тот успел почувствовать, как рухнула на него высокая фигура – и провалился в беспамятство...

Подбежавшие гномы не поверили своим глазам – как здесь оказался этот тощий, Махал его побери?! Подойдя ближе, удивились ещё больше: Трандуил лежал поперёк тела Торина и, кажется, не дышал... откуда он взялся и что здесь вообще произошло?  
Двалин, как самый решительный, приблизился к странной паре, вдохнул и, на всякий случай задержав дыхание, коснулся руки эльфа. Никакой реакции. Он взялся за полупрозрачное запястье и понял, что Король без сознания...

Аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить своего Короля, взял эльфа за плечи и медленно перевернул на спину. Боевое одеяние эльфийского владыки было испачкано кровью Торина. «Теперь они мечены одной кровью», – не к месту подумал Двалин. Он кивнул своим, и они общими усилиями медленно оттащили тело эльфа и уложили рядом на снег.

Нащупав пульс, Двалин убедился, что владыка жив. Смотреть на Торина было страшно, страшно так, что заходилось сердце. У Двалина затряслась рука, когда он потянулся к шее своего Короля, чтобы также проверить пульс – не живут с такими ранами... однако, к вящему удивлению Двалина, сердце не только билось, но пульс был ровным и спокойным – дай Махал каждому! Решив подумать об этой загадке как-нибудь на досуге, Двалин стал раздавать команды собравшимся. По-быстрому соорудили походные носилки – и отправили наименее пострадавших отнести Короля-под-Горой вниз с Вороньей Высоты.

К эльфийскому владыке наконец-то подоспели родичи, и Двалину не пришлось разбираться ещё с одним пострадавшим.

 

Прошёл не один день, пока Торин пришёл в себя. На второй день после битвы он начал бредить: отдавал команды Кили и Фили, слал им на подмогу Двалина и иногда поминал в беспамятстве владыку эльфов, точнее, спрашивал его: «Зачем ты здесь?», а потом, словно услышав ответ, успокаивался, на губах появлялась лёгкая улыбка и он засыпал, расслабленный и спокойный.

Прошла неделя, когда явился посланник от Трандуила осведомиться о здоровье Короля-под-Горой. Двалин удивился не меньше, чем когда увидел Трандуила лежавшим на Торине. Однако попросил передать Трандуилу благодарность за беспокойство и также спросил о его здоровье. Посланец вежливо ответил, что владыка несколько дней был без сознания, но уже начал приходить в себя и, как только смог отдавать приказания, отправил гонца в Эребор. Происходящее становилось всё страннее, тем не менее, Двалин чувствовал, что задавать какие-либо вопросы пока рано, да и, по сути, некому. Интуиция придворного подсказывала ему, что в своё время любая тайна разрешится сама собой.

Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем Торин вполне оправился и мог вставать. Как бы хорошо ни ухаживали за ним гномы и сколько бы ни напоминали себе и друг другу, что «дома и стены лечат», невозможно было не признать, что выздоравливал Король необыкновенно быстро, и раны на нём затягивались, словно вода покрывалась тонкой корочкой льда в морозную ночь. Старики только головами качали...

Через несколько месяцев наступила весна. Торин совсем оправился, гномы постепенно обживали Эребор, к ним приходили всё новые сородичи, кто – насовсем, а кто на разведку насчёт будущего переселения на старые места. Когда земля у подножия Эребора совсем освободилась от снега и подсохла, Торин неожиданно объявил, что собирается с посольством в Лихолесье. Двалин пытался отговорить Короля: мол, вы ещё не до конца восстановились, ваше Величество, мало ли что может случиться в пути, но Торин был непреклонен: решил – значит решил. Отправились небольшой группой, но с богатыми дарами старым-новым соседям. Встречено посольство было со всеми почестями, поистине по-царски. Рекой лилось вино, столы ломились от яств, звучали длинные благожелательные речи. Двалин не то чтобы не спускал глаз со своего правителя, но с одной стороны, опасался, что того может подвести усталость после долгого пути, а с другой – ему постоянно казалось, что Торин хочет что-то сказать, но не решается или ждёт подходящего момента. Это ощущение так и не прошло до конца пира.

Далеко за полночь эльфы отвели гостей в богатые покои и, поклонившись, удалились. Двалину и Торину были предоставлены соседние комнаты, и Двалин не мог не слышать, что примерно через полчаса после их прихода дверь в покои Торина дважды хлопнула, с разницей в несколько минут. И если сначала шаги пришедшего были почти неслышны, то потом им явно сопутствовал тяжёлый топот гнома. Двалин вскинулся было на постели – но шаги уже стихли за поворотом. Он всё тщился дождаться возвращения Короля, но сон сморил его, и только перед рассветом он сквозь дрёму расслышал знакомую тяжелую поступь и стук закрываемой двери. Где и с кем Торин провёл ту ночь, он никогда не говорил – а Двалин не спрашивал...


End file.
